The Quidditch League Fan-fiction Competition: Season two,
by Belikov's-Girl
Summary: Seeker for Caerphilly Catapults. Bunch of one shots for the Compition Named at the Title.
1. Chapter 1

Round 1 – Family Roles

Team: **Caerphilly Catapults**

Position: Seeker – Pet

Rating: T

Crookshank's Point Of View, based at the end of third year.

It is hard being such a clever cat, not to toot my own horn or anything, but I am a very clever cat indeed, however with these wits that I possessed comes certain problems. Like trying to tell all the walkers, well humans, but I like to call them walkers, that the rat belonging to the redhead boy was bad and the big black dog everyone seemed so scared of was actually very nice.

I had been trying to get her attention for weeks now, but she always just fed me or scratched behind my ears when I started swiping at her legs or prodding her in the face and well once she starts behind the ears what's a cat to do. I love my master, I really do, I have ever since the day she defended me to the evil lady who was keeping me locked in the ridiculous cage, or at least, trying to keep me locked in it. But honestly sometimes I just couldn't understand why everyone thought she was so smart.

I had finally given up on trying to warn my Master and started going after the little rat myself, you see it's not that I had a problem with all rats, in fact I had some lovely rat friends. My problem was in fact with that fact that this rat wasn't a rat at all but was indeed a very bad man. The rat had been within my grasp a number of times, but the stupid red boy had always foiled my plans, then yelled at my master, often making her cry, causing me to dislike him even more. My master says he is her friend, but I do not believe this to be true, for if it was, he would be kinder to her, my friends are nice to me.

My best friend at the moment is in fact the black dog that everyone is so afraid of, he likes to say he is a black wolf, but I say he is just a big fluffy dog. I met him one day when I was strolling through the woods looking for a bird after once again being shunned for making an attempt on the rat's life. As it turns out he is also after the rat and he is looking for my Masters best friend, the speckled boy with brown hair that she calls her Harry, that kids hair is crazier than mine.

See my dog best friend is special, he can also turn into a walker, the best of both worlds as I like to call it. He says his name is Sirius when he is a walker, but to call him Padfoot. I liked his name simple, yet strange, it suits him perfectly. That was months ago now, since then we had been planning on how to get him into the castle or get the rat to him. I had stolen him a list of passwords that the forgetful boy left in the common room, but the plan had failed and then everyone had panicked. Life would be so much easier for us all if everyone just stopped and listened, but no, instead they all panicking and start jumping to conclusions. Then the rat wouldn't be missing, I wouldn't be out hear hunting for food for Padfoot and he could be with Harry, who my Master tells me is always very sad and lonely because he has a bad family.

So that's what I'm doing right now, I'm perched behind a tree out in the cold, trying to hunt for Padfoot, instead of being curled up in my masters lap getting my ears scratched. This damn dog better appreciate this meal. I was just about to pouch was the birds scattered and I growled in frustration. I searched around for the disturbance to find that is was my master and her Harry and the stupid boy, they seemed to be chasing something, and that's when I spotted it. The RAT!

I hadn't seen that rat for weeks, but there it was not even 30 meters away from me. I began creep through the grass, I was almost there when the redhead boy jumped, catching the squealing rat in his chubby little hands. Then on top of him jumps Padfoot bitting into the boys leg, once he has a grip he begins to drag the boy towards the moving tree that hides the entrance to his house. My Master and her Harry yell and shout trying to grab the boy, but are either to slow of too scared to succeed, then then become trapped by the tree. It begins swinging its branches, whipping at My master and her Harry, Master is lifted off the ground and she screams as I have never heard anyone scream before. I have started to make my way towards the tree, so I can press the knot that will cause is to cease its attack. However before I can reach the Master grabs her Harry and both are thrown from the tree directly into the entrance.

I followed them down into the hole, the only problem is so did the greasy haired git who smelled like to much herbs and dead things. Vile man, the worst part was, I had allowed him to gain entrance, as I had frozen the tree and he had followed me in. I could hear my Master and her Harry further down in the tunnels but did not hurry to catch them. I knew where the trail ended.

When I got to the end of the tunnel I slowly squeezed myself into a crack in the wall so I could see everything. Padfoot was now in serious form now with my master and Harry trying to understand what he was saying. A moment later a man Padfoot calls Moony was in the door way telling them to believe it and explained to them that it was true and that the rat, wasn't really a rat but a man. Everything was about to go right when that evil git stepped in to mess it all up. He pointed his stick everywhere and threw a curse knocking out Sirius, I could scratch his eyes out for that. But that wasn't nessacary as Harry soon had him and Sirius was awake again.

Soon they all knew that Sirius wasn't as scary as they thought and that the rat was actually a very bad man. Harry said that he needed to be put under fair trail, it may have been annoying sometimes, but that boy had a great moral compass.

Soon they were heading back to the castle, the evil man tied up in the middle, the slimy git hovering asleep behind them and the stupid red head hobbling along. With a wink from Sirius as everyone left I knew my work hear was done for now. My master was safe and my best friend could be with his humans again. Not a bad job done, I was glad it was over and I could go back to napping and back scratches, speaking of which there's a lovely looking been just a few feet away calling my name. Yes a name was definitely in order, I slid out of my hole in the wall and curled up in some of the dusty blankets, my tail lying nicely over my eyes. Perrrrrfect place for a nap.


	2. Somethings Never Change

**Somethings never Change**

**One shot, based 17 years in the future all from Nevilles POV.**

* * *

'Why owe, why did I agree to this,' was the only thought in my mind as I raced through the crowded corridors I into unfamiliar territory. Owe that's right because I'm a push over, or a nice person as Luna would say, well especially because she was the one who had asked me to cover the lesson, seeing as Hermione didn't actually want the time off, she just needed it. That women was due in less than a month and she was still teaching on a full time schedule, however by her last classes of the day she was always dead on her feet so Luna had organised cover for all of her late classes this week and probably for the foreseeable in the future. Or at least until McGonagall hires a new Charms professor. Luckily Hermione was so organised that all I had to do was read off her lesson plans, mostly. I sighed as I entered the classroom remembering the conversation in which I had gotten myself into this, I already missed my lush green Herbology garden houses.

_** Flashback **_

"_So do you…" Asked Luna, clapping her hands in front of my face._

"_Do I what?" I was concentrating on tending to a plan that had been sat one by a clumsy fourth year._

"_Do you have those spares on Tuesday and Thursday, you know still spare?" She asked hands on her hips, clearly annoyed at my lack of concentration on our conversation. She had grown up and become a lot more serious, though was still her intuitive, care-free self, which is why she was teaching divination._

"_Yes I have them, what for?" She was in class then I don't know what she could possibly need._

"_I need you to teach Hermione's Afternoon classes, she's seven and half months pregnant with twins, she can't teach for a full day anymore. She is too tired and needs the break." _

_I sighed, I knew it was the right thing to do, doesn't mean I have to be complete happy about it. "Yes, yes I'll do it, just why can't Malfoy, he is her Husband after all." _

"_Because he has classes and needs to be with her more anyway." She sighs, like it's obvious._

_It had been a real shock to the wizarding community when six months after the war it came out the Hermione was expecting. It wasn't the shock that she was pregnant, of course Ginny had just become a Potter and was already expecting. The shock was the who, a story was released in the Quibbler, this way the content could be controlled, unlike if it had been released through the prophet. She was pregnant to Draco Malloy and they had been secretly wed in Venice with only a small group of friends present, Luna and I being on that list. Pictures had been released along with a statement saying they were happy and no one had been cursed forced or blackmailed. There were also side articles with statements from Ron and Harry, of course this still caused an uproar but eventually it was old news and the world got over it. _

_17 years had now passed since the war ended and it was five years ago that the first generation of our children entered Hogwarts. The Potters had five children their youngest having not yet started, the Malfoy's had three in school and Hermione was currently expecting twins, boy had that one been a surprise. Ronald was married only three years ago to a French witch, Gabrielle, Flura's younger sister and they now have little boy just under the age of one, Fred. Luna and I also had two daughters of our own, spitting images of Luna, for which I couldn't be more thankful, Jenny is in her second year while Isabella will be starting next June._

"_Neville." She says pinching my arm, "Seriously, I said have you got your coin?" _

"_Yes dear," I sighed, pulling it of my pocket. Hermione had given them us to after the war, new and improved DA coins. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco and I each had one, you could use them to send a message privately or to the group. Harry and Ron were both Aurors so it made it easy to get a hold of them, Ginny was a healer in training, now that all the kids were a bit older and the four of us were professors. In any case we were all waiting for Hermione to go into labour at which point the coins would tell us. It was better than waiting for a patronus or even an owl._

"_Good, 3pm Tuesday 3__rd__ year charms, the lesson plan will be on the desk, you know how she is…" I just nodded, yes I did._

_*** End of Flashback ***_

"Good afternoon class." I say, dumping my books on the desk. "Welcome to 3rd year Charms, now last week Professor Malfoy introduced you to the subject of freezing charms. These charms include, immobuluse, Glacius and Inncendio Immobilise. These are the most common freezing charms used in everyday life and can be helpful in a lot of situations. The first one is used to freeze of living creatures, the next freezes liquid and the final doing the job of freezing fire. You can imagine how helpful these would be in a number or not only everyday situations but also in dangerous ones as well. Now open your books to chapter seven and review the wording and wand movement of Glacius, I have a glass of water each for you to practice on."

I levitated the glasses so there was one in front of each student, then practiced the charm myself, to make sure I could actually preform it. The water in the glass froze and I smiled to myself, see it was all about practise.

"Can we have a go at it professor?" Asked Severus Potter, who had Rose Malfoy both had been sorted into raven claw and were tired for the top of their year, Rose was exactly like Hermione, only her crazy curls were blonde. Apart from that she followed in her mother's footsteps completely, she was just as stubborn as well.

"Of course Mr Potter, just please be careful." The two grinned at each other and I watched as they attempted the spell. Severus was successful on his first try, which was not at all uncommon, Rose may be the brightest, but Severus just had a knack for spells, he always had. It was funny to watch Rose get flustered, so much like her mother.

"Well done Mr Potter." I praised.

The class went by nicely, there were only three students who hadn't been successful in the charm but they had promised to practise. I set the homework Hermione had left, a two feet scroll on the possible use of freezing charms. Everyone was very excited to show their work to 'Professor Malfoy' next lesson, she really did have a way with her students, and they all seemed to love her.

As I left the classroom, I couldn't help smiling to myself that wasn't so bad, maybe Luna had been right. I scoffed she was always right, not that I was going to let her know, that.

As I made my way back to our rooms I took in the sights of the magnificent castle, the arched windows. I passed girls giggling behind their hands, boys looking nervously at said girls. Other professors nodded to me as we passed each other, I smiled as I passed McGonagall scolding James potter, Daniel Malfoy and Alexandra Wesley. I wonder what they did, ha-ha, some things never seem to change.

I felt the pocket of my robes grow hot and pulled out my coin, ow men Hermione was in labor, although the message was obviously only meant for Draco she had apparently sent it to all of us.

_'Get your ass to me right now, you will never touch me again after this, ahhhh'_

I laughed out loud, good thing i took her class this afternoon, this was going to be a fun night.

_**The End**_

* * *

Well i hope you liked my little story. :D


	3. Falling

**Round four, submission three.**

* * *

**Falling**

Her face, her eyes, her smile... I just couldn't get her out of my head. It was like I was stuck on repeat doomed to see the same images in my mind forever. I felt as if I was going mad, that I may never have another single thought that didn't in some way include her. Hermione Granger. The stuck up, know it all, goody two shoes book worm, that I was completely in love with.

It had all started about a month before that, we had run into each other at Diagon alley while shopping for school supplies. I honestly hadn't even realized it was her at first, I had been looking down not paying attention when someone slammed into me. Okay well maybe it was I who slammed into her, as I said I hadn't been watching where I was going... When I looked up too curse out the person I was shocked, speechless to be exact. Standing in front of me was one of the most beautiful women I had seen in my entire life. Her golden, honey curls fell swimmingly over one shoulder, while her eyes, I felt as if I could drown in them and die a happy man.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir, let me help you with that." She fussed causing me to realise I was still sitting on the ground looking like a complete moron. I took the hand she offered and dusted myself off, bending over to pick up the bags I had lost my grip on.

"It's quite alright mam, completely my fault." I saw trying to put a charming grin on my face. I watch confused as her eyes widen and her beautiful rosy lips make an O.

"Malfoy?" She asks, taking a slight step back as if too protect herself.

"I'm sorry do I know..." And that when it clicked, when my mind made the connection. "Hermione?" I asked wanting to use her first name to sound more civil and human.

Her hands go to her hips and her brows frown. "Yes, of course who else would it be and since when did you start calling me by my first name?"

I was shocked, yep this was definitely Hermione Granger standing in front of me. Trying to regain my composure smoothly, I take a breath. "Since the war ended, I changed sides and decided that you are an amazing person."

Yes score one for me, I thought as I watched her cheeks redden from my complement. "Ow, well, yes, thank you and sorry about you know." She gestures to knocking me down and then hurries off quickly becoming lost in the crowd.

That was the day I started thinking about her and never stopped.

It had been over four weeks since our encounter and as hard as I had tried to get closer to Hermione only small amounts of progress were being made. We had had a handful of conversations but it was hard to talk with Potter and Weasley always following her everywhere. They were still very suspicious of me every after everything that happened. Though our conversations were often brief we had been getting closer and spending a large amount of time studying together in the library. However as great as it was getting to know her, it just made me want her more. She was so kind, loyal and passionate, I had never heard anyone talk about anything as passionately as she talked about almost everything. School, work, friends, I learnt her hopes her dreams, her regrets. I learnt the things that were hard for her to talk about so I never breached those subjects, her family, her time before Hogwarts and parts of the war.

I heard shuffling as the chair across from me was suddenly filled by the girl of my dreams. I looked up to find her hair covering her face and shoulders shaking, I was immediately out of my chair and kneeling by her side.

"What's wrong beautiful?" I say stroking her hair out of her face. "Talk to me." I begged her.

She sniffled and a slightly hysterical giggle left her lips. "I just feel so stupid." She admitted sniffling.

"You Hermione are anything but stupid, now please tell me what happened." I begged.

"I thought he liked me, I mean I don't even like him, but it was nice to feel wanted. It was all just a bet, he went out with me on a bet. Like the further he got with me the more money he would have got." She said crying. "Am I really that horrid that the only way I can get a date is if someone is getting paid to go out with me?" She said looking into my eyes.

"Hermione, listen carefully, you are not horrid and there is nothing wrong with you." I say, I really want to go hit whoever made her cry.

"Then why? Am I that plain and unbearable, that bossy and annoying?" She sniffled.

"No no no Hermione, you are perfect, amazing, stunning and loyal. You are one of the most amazing people I know and any guy would be honored to have you."

"Haha really?" She asked looking into my face again.

"Yes really, you are amazing, passionate." I took a deep breath. "I love you Hermione Granger, now tell me who this boy was." I say.

"Wait what?" Her face widening in shock. "You, you love me?" She stuttered. "Really, it's not pity?"

"No it's not pity, i promise. I Draco Malfoy, love you Hermione Granger."

"I think, I think I love you too." She said smiling, which caused me too smile.

"Well we will just have to turn that I think into an, I know." I said sitting up so my face was level with hers, she giggles. "Can I kiss you please?"

"Yes." She nodded.

I leaned forward to capture her lips with mine. You know how they talk about true loves first kiss. Well I was one of those kids who scoffed and called bullshit. However now I was a complete believer, kissing Hermione was amazing it was like my whole life had been leading up to this moment. We pulled back leaning our foreheads on each other, slightly out of breath.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah, wow." I said with a breathless chuckle.

I was shaken from my memories by a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready mate?" Asked Harry, looking slightly nervous.

"I've been ready for two years." I grinned.

"Yeah I can't believe it took you two years, I thought you guys would be married on the first Christmas out of school."

"So did I mate, but you know how she is wanting to plan and wait."

"Yes, well the planning and waiting was cut a bit short with your little surprise." He chuckled.

"I know, isn't it amazing, I'm going to be a father." I grinned and he just nodded as the music started, my eyes snapped to the entry way, waiting for my beautiful bride.

That was the day I 'met' her, then there was the day I kissed her and today was the day I was marrying her.

* * *

The End


End file.
